


Rain of sorrows

by Fea2781



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Not Happy, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Please Don't Kill Me, Psychological Trauma, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fea2781/pseuds/Fea2781
Summary: Resting in Wall Maria, Levi, Isabel and Furlan had finally made in out of the underground. They'd never go back, if they had any say in this._______________________"Ouch that hurts!", Izzy whined while rubbing her eyes."What did you expect, it's the sun!" Furlan said."But I never expected it to hurt this much!" Isabel replied.
Relationships: Furlan Church & Levi, Furlan Church & Levi & Isabel Magnolia, Levi & Isabel Magnolia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Rain of sorrows

"Ouch that hurts!", Izzy whined while rubbing her eyes. 

"What did you expect, it's the sun!" Furlan said. 

"But I never expected it to hurt this much!" Isabel replied. 

Levi just shook his head, looking back at the tunnel to the underground one last time and finally,  _ finally,  _ looking around. 

The grass was greener, the people looked happier, the sky was an endless picture of blue that he couldn't seem to grasp, the birds were flying around in the air and the sun shone brighter than he ever could have imagined. 

He would never go back into that shithole. And if he had any say in this, his best friends didn't either. 

"Come on you two!", Levi said, his voice somehow more cheerful than anyone had ever heard. "We still have shit to do!" 

And with that, the three marched forward, never looking back. 

* * *

The sun shone through the curtains and, painfully, irritated Levi's eyes. 

Three loud knocks were heard and the sound of his name finally got him out of bed. He stood up, stretched himself and walked into the mess they called a kitchen. 

"Didn't we promise not to let Isabel work in the kitchen again?" 

"Yes, but both of us overslept and it's Sunday, so the shop doesn't have to open 'till one. But we're still short on time."

He took the (somehow still unbroken) plate from the dirty counter (he'd have to clean the mess up later, he was  _ itching _ to get the cleaning supplies and  _ never  _ let Isabel into the kitchen again), packed it in a bag and swung it over his shoulder. 

Isabel, Furlan and him had quickly learned one thing: the bigger the walls, the nicer the people. While in wall sinner 90% of the population seemed to be petty assholes, the residents of Wall Maria were pretty chill. 

This is why he'd, as Isabel had said, made his childhood wish come true (she had read too many surface fairy tales) and opened up his own tea shop. Literally every sort of tea he had ever tasted in his life was in there, and he couldn't be more pleased. Because indeed, life was better,  _ so much better,  _ since he and his best friends had come to the surface. 

Isabel, being the social butterfly she was, had already made friends a few weeks after they had arrived. He and Furlan had even gotten to meet a few of them. 

Elizabeth, a woman with silver hair, worked at their shop as a bartender, together with Franziska and Euphie. Euphie could have been Izzy's sister personality wise, had  _ violet hair  _ and was far more clumsy than any bartender should be, but they and the customers loved her, so they let her keep the job. Levi and Franziska really didn't like each other at the start, as their own personalities didn't match ( _ because you two are so  _ _ similar, _ _ Izzy would say)  _ and then hit off like they knew each other their whole lives. Of course, she'd never be Furlan or Isabel, but she was the closest Levi had to them, so that was enough. 

The bell above the door chimed as he stepped inside and walked to the counter. 

"Hey boss!" 

"Hey Levi" 

Elizabeth and Euphie said at the exact same time. Franziska was standing behind the counter doing the dishes they hadn't managed to clean the evening before that. 

He only gave a nod as a greeting and went sort through the tea. 

They had a wall full of small tea bags neatly lined up on the wall, which they actually sold. At the side was a wall of glass which let the sun shine through and illuminate the shop. At the other and was the counter and tables were randomly placed in the middle. 

Throughout the day, customers went in and out. After a little while though, it began to rain terribly and mist laid over them. 

"Fog. When there's fog that always means even colder winters." Franziska frowned. 

The food shortage was already a problem for everyone. It was nowhere near as catastrophic as in the underground, but still problematic. He'd never truly  _ seen or felt  _ winter before, only a little bit of snow when it snowed through a hole in the underground and the occasional cold breeze that flew through the underground.. Euphi and Elizabeth told him it looked lovely, but he honestly couldn't picture it himself. 

"Does that mean we could have white Christmas?" Euphie asked, ever the optimist. 

"It's still a possibility!" Elizabeth giggled. 

And Levi frowned again. He had never personally celebrated Christmas before, so he didn't know how that would even work, but again, the idea didn't sound bad. 

Franziska had never been a fan of the church, as she herself said, but she liked the idea of what Christmas represented. Perhaps he'd even manage to get Isabel and Furlan something, who knew? 

"Oh I'm sorry!" Euphie said, as the cup shattered on the ground and the red liquid flowed out. 

Red, far too red. 

And suddenly, everything was quiet. 

No laughter, no bickering of his co-workers, only the cold ground under his feet and blood  _ oh God so much blood- _

_ And red, and body's and Isabel and Farlan dead and  _ **_glowing red eyes_ ** _ oh God so much red- _

* * *

Levi woke up screaming

* * *

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

Hange sat down in front of him, putting the two cups of hot chocolate on the table. 

Levi only huffed in response. 

Unconsciously, he gripped the blanket around his shoulders only a little bit tighter. Flashes of red and blond hair fresh in his mind, he took a sip of the drink before him. 

"Levi, it's only natural for you to grieve, you know?" 

Yes, of course it was, but no one let him. Damn Erwin and all of this. He couldn't take it anymore. He has been stuck in this damn house for three weeks because of the snow, and it was only the second of december! 

It's been getting worse. It's been years since Furlan and Isabel died and he still found himself waking up screaming. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Levi?" 

It took some time to realise she had wanted an answer. 

"Yes?" 

His voice came or raspy and smaller, so much weaker, than he intended to. 

You're pathetic, you're weak. 

He had long given up replying to the voice in his head. 

"I'm going, Hange."

He needed a shower, he felt far too filthy to go to bed. Levi just wanted it to stop, at this point. To stop Isabel and Furlan from invading his head, to stop the annoying people from asking this he can't give, to stop the pressure, to stop everything. 

He scrubbed himself so raw that most of his skin was red, but the feeling of being filthy and bloody never really went away


End file.
